The cast of SPM answers your questions
by Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome
Summary: I have created it again on my new computer.
1. Chapter 1

SPM CAST ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS

BY:Yoshi&theKoopalingsrawesome

Dimentio:Like a alarm clock waking a person at the wrong time the author is late.

Author:Don't break the fourth wall in the first sentence!

(O'chunks accent is annoying so he will not have one)

O'chunks:He's finally here what took you so long?

Author:Like Dimentio's simile said my alarm clock woke me up late sorry.

(Mario/Luigi will not have their accents either)

Author:Onto the questions! :D

Mario:There are no questions this is the first chapter.

Author:I knew on the questions people!

* * *

A/N:So this is the first if it sucks it's my first story and I don't get good grades in this type of stuff.  
I'm probably only doing question,annoyances,and that type of ya and they will probably be all mario. Next chapter probably tomorrow bye


	2. Finally Updated

The cast of SPM answer your questions

Chapter 2:Finally to the questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario only this story and Bob

"Hello" The Bob greets."HELLO BOB!"The cast Yells."You all seem excited today let's go to the questions

Nintendgal101 says:

Dimentio: YOU SUCK!  
Mimi: You're cool but kind of creepy.  
Mr.L: DID YOU KNOW YOU ARE LUIGI?  
Mario: YOUR BROTHER HAS AN EVIL what's that word I'm thinking of oh yeah ALTER-EGO!

"That's rude like a child pushing another child off a swing" Dimentio similes. "Thank you" Mimi says. "Yes I know that now because we got separated."Mr.L said" "Yes I know I had to Fight him remember?" Mario asks.

Epiclly awesome Mario fan says:

Luigi: you suck  
Blumiere: where did you get that cape with lightning in it  
Timpani: when did you meet blumiere  
Mario: can i have your autograph  
Peach: why don't you get a 1 foot restraining order agents Bowser  
Bowser: why can't you get it through your thick skull that Peach will never like you and she'll never marry you I bet she'd rather get married to Mario  
Dimentio: how old are you are you 3,000,000,000,000 years old  
Peach again: why don't you shoot Bowser with a stick grenade ( hands Peach a stick grenade launcher with infinity loads of stick grenades

"No I don't!" Luigi exclaimed. "The cape doesn't have lightning that's my body but I got the cape from Capes 'R us." Blumiere explained. "I met him on At my cousins wedding i was a bridesmaid and he was the grooms best man. After the ceremony we sat beside each other got to know each other we started going out and here we are." Timpani described. "Not after what you said to my brother."Mario declared. "Because the MKPD (Mushroom Kingdom Police Department) are afraid of Bowser." Peach said. "RAWR DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Bowser roared. "Actually I am only 500 years old." Dimentio said "Because I am not a violent person and besides he would come back to life because of his magikoopas." Peach explained.

RoseMarie Fanfics says:

Dimentio: What would you do if I said that a LOT of fan girls would love to see what you look like under the mask? And could you take it off? For a fan? :)

Count Bleck: How do you feel about Nastasia?

Mimi: What an original mind there. Tell me, have you ever heard of Rupees? What are your thoughts on Mr. L? Yes, I am a pathetic little fan girl...

"I will not take it off my face is ugly." Dimentio admits. "*whispers* If I didn't know Timpani I maybe would date her" Count Blumiere whispers. "No what are they? Mr.L is like a brother to me" Mimi asked and admits.

Alpha Darkness says:

Dimentio: Do you like Mimi?  
Mimi: Do you like Dimentio?  
Luigi: How are you so awesome?  
Mario: How long did it take you to grow your mustache?  
O'Chunks: Do you like pie?  
Author: Where is this taking place?

"Yes." Dimentio whispers. "No I do not!" Mimi lied. "I was born this way." Luigi said really cool like. " Luigi and I got our mustaches when we were twenty years old." Mario answered. "PIE WHERE?!" O'Chunks asked/yelled. "O'Chunks there's pie in the kitchen." Nastasia reluctantly said. "PIE!" O'Chunks yelled and ran into the kitchen. "This is taking place in Castle Bleck." Bob Replied.

GirlNamedFede says:

Hi :)  
For Mimi: Why you let the castle being black and you don't color it GREEN?  
For Count Bleck: Why do'nt you force others to speak in third person like you? This will be funny!  
For Nastasia: Can I have the permission to go to the castle? :D  
... Ah... I nearly forgot...  
For Dimentio: Why haven't you commented my FF on you? Don't you want to know what happened to YOU?  
Tee Hee. Bye**

"I would color it green but it's the Count's choice not mine." Mimi sadly replied. " "Count Bleck thinks that would be awesome." Count Bleck replies in third person. "Guys Count Bleck orders you to speak in third person for the rest of the day!" Count Bleck orders. "Nastasia thinks you should ask the Count." Nastasia suggested. "Dimentio says reading is for chumps." Dimentio rudely answers.

SilverSilverSilver says:

hi...

Dimentio: you wear mask... what does your real face look like?

Nastasia: pink hair... why pink?

Bowser: ... Do you wanna marry Peach?

Peach: ... Do Toads annoy you sometimes?

... I have Goodbyeing now... :)

"Dimentio says SilverSilverSilver does not want to know." Dimentio warns. "Nastasia was born this way." Nastasia answered. "Bowser says well duh!" Bowser said in a of course tone. "Toads do annoy Peach sometimes but it's not the toads fault." Peach implied.

Hawkholly says:

Mr. L: in Luigisgirlfriend's story 'Ways to Annoy Mr. L' my OC Crystal is on your side. Are you happy?

"Yes Mr.L is because Mr.L is getting really annoyed that he's getting annoyed." Mr.L stated.

Elemental Queen says:

I'll try this out.

Questions

Nastasia: what genre of books do you like the best and why?

Dimentio: have you ever actually killed anyone before?

Count Bleck: I love the way you talk, it's adorable *pokes* (and no that wasn't really a question lol)

Mario: what enemy (in all the paper games so far) was the most annoying? Not hardest, I mean the one that irritated you the best. :3

Bowser: What was the first thought that came to your mind when you saw Peach in a wedding dress? How ecstatic were you?

Kay! I'm done now. :)

"Nastasia likes romance novels because they make Nastasia feel like she has a boyfriend." Nastasia admitted. "No Dimentio hasn't. The only people he's killed always finds a way to come back to life." Dimentio admitted. "How dare you poke the great Count Bleck!?" Count Bleck asked loudly. "Mario thinks Bowser from Paper Mario One was most irritating because Mario had to keep making Bowser vincible again." Mario replied. "Bowser's first thought was, Oh My God Peach looks amazing. Bowser wasn't very ecstatic because Bowser knew Peach was being hypnotized." Bowser said.

Random girl says:

Mario: When are you gonna propose to Peach already?

Luigi: Do you wish that Daisy had been in SPM?

Bowser: Were you mad when you found out Bleck stole your minions?

Nastasia: How can you hypnotize people with your eyes? It's flipping awesome!

Count Bleck: Why do you talk in third person?

Mimi: What do you think of those who think you like Dimmy? Also, are Rubbies anything like Rupees from from Hyrule?

O' Chunks: Who was the lass you were talking about after the second time you fought Mario and the gang?

Well, that's all I got! *Puts on black shades* I am the Randomator, I'll be back.

*Random Out*

"Mario will propose to Peach when Mario finds a ring." Mario whispers. "No, Luigi is glad Daisy wasn't in SPM because Luigi doesn't want Daisy in any danger." Luigi sweetly replied. "Well of course Bowser was Bowser can't easily find new minions!" Bowser yelled. "Like Nastasia said about her pink hair Nastasia was born this way and thank you." Nastasia answered and thanked. "Count Bleck talks in third person because Count Bleck likes confusing people." Count Bleck explained. "Mimi thinks they are right. No they are not but they're like rubies from Earth." Mimi whispered the first answer and explained the second answer. " O'Chunks doesn't know. O'Chunks calls everyone lass." O'Chunks answered wierdly.

Zora Princess says:

Mario: what pairing involving you do you hate the most? I hate Mario x Wario, but that's just me.

Luigi: Are you and Mr. L separate people now?

Mr. L: My favorite OC is 1 of your personal annoyers, what is your response?

Bowser: How do your arms spin around when you're scared 0.o? Also, where were your kids during the game?

Dimentio: What do you think of people calling you Dimmy?

Bleck: Why did you want to destroy everything over a broken heart? Ivey that it stunk, but I expected you to have a little more dignity than that.

Nastasia: Did you have a thing for the count (be honest, I'm a girl too, and I can tell when other girls are lying)?

Tippi: are you insulted by the fact that Merlon tried to replace you with a robot?

That's all I got for now, but I will be back next chapter!

See ya- Zora

"Mario hates the BowserxPeach pairing the most." Mario shuddered. "Yes Luigi and Mr.L are seperate now."(Read one of Luigi'sGirlfriend's stories I forget which one though) Luigi stated. "Mr.L's response is, Have at you. Mr.L cursed. "Bowser doesn't know this is a cartoon anything can happen." Bowser said. "Dimentio only likes Mimi calling him Dimmy." Dimentio admitted. "Count Bleck says he doesn't take sadness well." Count Bleck replied. "Yes Nastasia still does." Nastasia admitted. "Tippi says no she is actually flattered." Tippi said.

KookyLover98 says:

Ok I have a lot so yea sorry!  
1. Peach why don't you just give Bowser a chance I thought you were nice! -.-

2. Ludwig! I love you! what kinda girl do you like? (Wink wink) lol but if you and me got to know each other would we date? :3 lol

3. Mario why do your risk your life saving a princess!

4. Luigi! Hi! Ummmm...do you envy your brother?

5. Bowser why don't you just poison Mario! Put poison's mushrooms in his spaghetti or something!

6. Junior you know your real mom is Clawdia right?

...are you cruel like everyone says you are?  
P.s I love your hair!

can you beat up Roy?

7. Iggy do you and Ludwig make inventions together?

8: Bowser who's your favorite kid?

9. Wendy do you hate your brother as much as they hate you?

10. Wario why are you so much in love with onions and money!?

11. Waluigi would you date Rosalina or Daisy?

12. Toad do you cuzz a lot?

13. (Everyone) who hates who?

That's it for now oh one more thing don't be mean to me Ludwig. I'm sentitive lol ;P

"If Bowser didn't kidnap Peach and actually tried to get to know her she would give him a chance." Peach ranted. "Ludwig says he only likes girls who are beautiful inside and out." Ludwig stated. "Mario says Peach is hot and rich Duh." Mario said rudely. "Luigi only envies Mario when Mario takes all the credit when Luigi helps." Luigi admitted. Bowser says poisoning Mario is too easy." Bowser said cockily. "Bowser Jr. knows that now. Bowser Jr. Is only cruel when it comes to those Mario Bros. Dad hates so much. Thanks it's awesome isn't it? I probably can beat up Roy." BJ said. "Yes Ludwig and Iggy do make inventions together when Ludwig isn't making a symphony." Iggy said. Bowser says Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr.'s named after Bowser isn't Bowser Jr.?" (This third person is getting annoying XD) "Wendy says we don't hate eachother we just have a sibling rivalry." Wendy stated. One, it's garlic and two, Wario's a fat, stinky greedy man. Why wouldn't he like garlic and money?" Wario said. "Waluigi says he would them both." Waluigi stated. "If you mean cuss like swear then no Toad doesn't." Toad said. "We hate the Mario Bros." Bowser and the Koopalings said.

**Sorry If I missed any I just wanted this chapter to be finally done. Next chapter will be WAY faster. Please vote on my poll.**


End file.
